


A Chance of Luck

by Checkered_Checker



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Betrayal, Bodyguard Ryan, Boss Geoff, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hitman Jeremy, M/M, Michael as Support, Possible Smut?, Ray as Support, Rivalry, Sneaking, Sniper Gavin, Sniper Jack, Snipers, Violence, Work In Progress, extraction, risk, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkered_Checker/pseuds/Checkered_Checker
Summary: The Fake AH Crew has just commenced with a risky investment from a certain Geoff Ramsey. The fate of which rests on the inexperienced shoulders of a new initiate, Jeremy Dooley, who must assassinate Viktor Steele - Los Santos' biggest Kingpin, and their most significant rival.The future of the crew and all involved depends on a recruit's skills and a Chance of Luck.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Chance of Luck

A slight drizzle pattered against the windshield of the Mustang, as it rumbled faintly through the night. The stripes of purple and orange crisscrossed upon the vehicle, forming that of a peculiar paint-job to the infrequent onlookers dotted along the dank back-street, but no-one breathed a word. After all, this was the area considered the 'underworld' of Los Santos. Cases of severe criminal behaviour skyrocketed here, particularly those consisting of both knives and firearms. Anyone stepping outside and questioning such bizarre occurrences could be signing their own death warrant, or worse, their families too. These thoughts sent a fierce chill down Jeremy's spine. 

"Geoff, " he whispered into his earpiece. "I'm not so sure about this, it could be an ambush... or maybe-"

"Suck it up, kid, " Geoff said, his voice crackling through the earpiece. 

"But, what if he-" 

"You came here with a job to do, and you better fuckin' do it, " Geoff spat. "I spent half a mil' just finding this asshole's location, and I will NOT let that go to waste." 

"Yeah, I know, " Jeremy murmured, peering anxiously through the blacked-out windows. "I just... I don't get it. Why the hell do we give such a shit about this... 'Vincent' guy?" 

"His name's Viktor, and that doesn't concern you, " Geoff stated, matter-of-factly. "You're there to kill the guy, alongside anyone who stands by him: his wife, bodyguards, business partners, friends, and anyone else dumb enough to stay. I don't care who, so long as that man has a bullet lodged in his brain by the end of it."

"Okay, okay, okay, " he whispered loudly, trying not to piss off his boss. "I'll get it done." 

"Good, " Geoff mused. "Oh, and Jeremy?" 

"Yeah?"

"Jack and Gavin will be providing overwatch to the warehouse - I expect you'll be hearing from them at any moment. In the worst-case scenario, an extraction will be put in place. Michael and Ray will be in command of that side of things." 

Then, the earpiece cut out and a shroud of silence descended upon the vehicle. With an exception to the purr of the engine, Jeremy was left to his thoughts. Usually, this was his preferred place to be; he could think over different approaches, perhaps test his memory on the target's appearance, maybe even ponder about what he'd spend all of his newly-earned cash on. 

However, this job was different. There wasn't going to be a payment in cash. This first job was dedicated to his initiation into the upcoming 'Fake AH Crew'. As Geoff (his new boss) had mentioned, he'd spent about half a million on tracking this guy down. If Jeremy failed, he feared not only for his career but for his life. That five-hundred thousand was almost a complete bankruptcy for Ramsey, and it seemed this might be a high-stakes investment into assassinating the largest rival they could have. The Los Santos Kingpin, Viktor Steele.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone. This will be my first proper work/chapter on Archive of Our Own, so let me know if you like it and what you'd like to see in the future. Also, there'll be some Jeremwood later on :)
> 
> Prompted by Bianca.


End file.
